Mobotropolis
Mobotropolis is the fictional capital city of the equally fictitious planet Mobius. It appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series (known as "SatAM" by fans), the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series published by Archie Comics, and the Sonic Underground cartoon. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' cartoon and comic book Mobotropolis/Robotropolis In these two continuities, Mobotropolis had once been ruled by the House of Acorn, until King Acorn had been dethroned by his treacherous War Minister, Julian Kintobor, who later adopted the sinister moniker of Dr. Robotnik. Julian was a trusted advisor of the king during the Great War, but was evil at heart. The king was sentenced to exile in the Zone of Silence along with the kingdom's wizard, Ixis Naugus. As soon as Julian, who had now renamed himself as "Robotnik" (Kintobor spelled backwards) took over, he roboticized roughly 85% of the city's population. The city was then rechristened Robotropolis. The remaining percent managed to escape to Knothole in the Great Forest. Robotropolis was the seat of Robotnik's power, acting as his empire's capital city. After numerous engagements against the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Robotnik was eventually killed by his own weapon, the Ultimate Annihilator (due to tampering from his nephew Snively). The Mobians then retook the city and began the tedious task of restoring the city to its former glory. However, the arrival of an alternate universe version of Robotnik (now calling himself Dr. Eggman) spelled disaster for Mobotropolis. Dr. Eggman was able to retake the city with relative ease, distracting the Freedom Fighters by leading them to his satellites in orbit, while launching hordes of Shadowbots to reclaim the city. When the Mobians returned to Knothole, Eggman rechristened the city Robotropolis. Robotropolis was later destroyed in a nuclear strike by Station Square. The harmful fallout is currently kept within the former site of the city by a shield originally designed to protect the city. When the Bem pitted Eggman and against Mecha Sonic and Mecha Tails, a holographic recreation of Robotropolis became their battleground. New Mobotropolis Mobotropolis was later reborn when Nicole transformed the 'city' created by A.D.A.M.'s nanites into a picture-perfect recreation christened 'New Mobotropolis'. During the rescue of the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix from the Egg Grape Chamber, Nicole redirected Robotnik's teleportation beam to send the 'recaptured' heroes to New Mobotropolis. The future of the new city is uncertain however, as it is presently being threatened by the same Egg Fleet that laid waste to Knothole. As if that weren't enough, Amadeus Prower soon led a rebellion against the House of Acorn due to the ineptitude of its war efforts, resulting in a conflict that pitted Sonic against Tails, the Hedgehog supporting Elias and the Fox siding with his father. Fortunately, it was quickly resolved by the efforts of Sally, who sat Elias and Amadeus down and convinced them to talk out their problems. The end result was a new governing council headed by Elias, with six other elected members joining him in making decisions for the Kingdom. New Mobotropolis was constructed with a massive array of holo-projectors to allow Nicole to maintain her holographic form indefinitely. Other features of the completely computerized city are a defense system revolving mainly around energy shields, which when fully powered can even withstand the firepower of the Egg Fleet. The city also has teleportation technology, which Nicole can use to send individuals from one place to another, which she demonstrated by sending criminals Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polarbear, and Bean the Dynamite to a high-tech prison after the successful rescue of Knothole's former inhabitants. Presumably, as the controlling intelligence of the city, Nicole also has virtually unlimited power within its boundaries. Following his campaign on Angel Island, the new Enerjak made his way to New Mobotropolis with the intent of ridding it of all technology. He was stopped in this objective by the arrival of first Sonic and then Shadow the Hedgehog, who engaged him in a battle that left the city badly damaged. Enerjak was then captured by the Egg Fleet, leaving the inhabitants of New Mobotropolis to begin repairs. Castle Acorn The home of King Elias and the rest of the Royal Family, and the meeting place for the new Acorn Council-the members of which include Rosemary Prower, Rotor Walrus, Sir Charles Hedgehog, and former Substitute Freedom Fighters Dylan, Penelope, and Hamlin-following Amadeus Prower's uprising. All the counselors have offices and living quarters within the castle, though the latter are optional use. The castle occupies a central position in the heart of the city and is one of the two largest structures next to the Coliseum. Civic Center A gathering place for the citizens of New Mobotropolis, the civic center is used for both small scale public meetings and for conferences of all the citizens. King Frederick Airfield Named for a previous ruler of the Acorn monarchy, the King Frederick Airfield is the primary aviation center for New Mobotropolis. It features two runways in a parallel configuration (one fitted with a ski jump-like structure at the end), and an underground hangar. Every aircraft, from Tails' Tornado to the Freedom Fighter Special plane is stored here, ready to launch at any time. Julayla Memorial Garden A garden built in honor of Sally's mentor Julayla. Lake of Rings The Lake where the Power Rings are formed. Library Perhaps the most valued structure in the city, the library contains many records that were destroyed with the original Mobotropolis but were restored by Nicole. All material can be viewed on computers or, for the more old-fashioned knowledge seekers, in books. Market New Mobotropolis' market district is an area where the citizens grow their own food and sell it amongst themselves. Craftsmen of all kinds are also present, making and selling whatever the citizens may require in terms of material goods. Power Plant The New Mobotropolis power plant handles the vast energy supplies required to power the nanites and keep the city running. It does this by siphoning off nuclear radiation from the remains of Robotropolis and purifying it into a safe energy source, cleaning up a blight on the Mobian landscape in the process. Prison The New Mobotropolis Prison is a highly advanced incarceration facility managed by Nicole, the cells of which are kept secure by force fields. So far only six citizens have been imprisoned here: Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polarbear and Amadeus Prower-the latter having been freed by Rosemary Prower and Tails. Protective Wall This large wall runs the entire perimeter of New Mobotropolis and can generate a powerful defensive energy shield able to neutralize any attack from outside the city, even from Eggman's robotic army. One disadvantage of these shields is that the power required to run them at maximum strength requires that the holo-matrixes used to maintain Nicole's holographic form be disabled until the crisis has passed. Royal Army Headquarters As the name implies, this facility is the nerve center of the Royal Army, with facilities for maintaining combat readiness and training new recruits. Commander Geoffrey St. John heads the Secret Operations branch located on the top floors of the building. School Obviously, the New Mobotropolis school is a center of learning, meant to educate future generations while keeping them safe from the threat of Dr. Robotnik. Science Center/Observatory Open to all scientific disciplines, the New Mobotropolis Science Center/Observatory is what keeps the Kingdom of Acorn up to date with new technology, an essential with such advanced organizations as the Eggman Empire and the United Federation present on Mobius. Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital The New Mobotropolis hospital is named in honor of Freedom Fighter Tommy Turtle, who gave his life to ensure the destruction of A.D.A.M., and as a result unwittingly allowed New Mobotropolis to come into being. Home to one of the most advanced medical care on the planet, the hospital is overseen by Dr. Quack, former chief medical officer for Knothole City. New citizens are welcomed with the utmost care, and even the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix-such as Rotor the Walrus and Charmy Bee, both of whom suffered from their time in the Egg Grape Chamber-come here for their medical needs. Uncle Chuck's Diner Similar to the restaurants Uncle Chuck ran in Knothole and in Old Mobotropolis, the diner has a warm and friendly atmosphere that makes it the most popular eatery in the city. ''Sonic Underground'' In series Sonic Underground, the former ruler of Mobotropolis had been Sonic's mother, Queen Aleena who has been said to be the rightful ruler. The city was in this cartoon as well attacked and conquered by Robotnik, and the queen fled the city. Sonic himself, along with his siblings Manic and Sonia, were heirs to the throne, and fated to one day form a council of four with their mother and take back control of Mobius. In look and design, Robotropolis in Sonic Underground is exactly like it was in "SatAM"; however, the Robotropolis in Sonic Underground is still inhabited by Mobians, possessing a run-down slum for the underclasses and more upscale areas for the aristocratic elite. ''Nintendo World'' Mobotropolis appeared in Nintendo World and located on Mobius. Category:Cities Category:Mobius Locations